


Dating Pre-War Bucky Barnes

by clarissa_writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes is a flirt, Dating, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Ouch, Pain, cute shit ya know, he's so in love with you, like srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissa_writes/pseuds/clarissa_writes
Summary: Dating Pre-War Bucky Barnes Would Include





	Dating Pre-War Bucky Barnes

  * The man knows what’s good.
  * Like, he _knows_.
  * Suave and shit.
  * All about those half-smiles and little smirks, flirty winks and when he gets his uniform you _know_ he’s gonna work it to his benefit.
  * Hat tilt.
  * Yeah.
  * You know what I’m talking about.
  * Don’t get me started on the way his uniform just outlines his body.
  * Like damn.
  * I c those arms.
  * He knows he’s hot.
  * He knows he’s the shit.
  * He isn’t shy about it either.
  * He knows how to flaunt it like a peacock.
  * ~~Im sure you know why I said peaCOCK~~
  * Then there’s you.
  * Yeah, well, you were a surprise.
  * The best kind.
  * You attended the same art class as Steve. 
  * You were shy, quiet, but you easily became Steve’s friend when you noticed how he’d run out of paper during class. How he’d used up his sketchbook and started awkwardly  ~~fucking adorably~~  looking around with flushed cheeks as everyone started to draw the model while he sat there not knowing what the fuck to do-
  * When you tore out a sheet from yours and slid it to his desk and those darn puppy dog eyes looked up at you with surprise and slight embarrassment-
  * you weRE GONE
  * As in, _I must protect this boy from anything and everything at all costs including you, thanus_ kinda energy. 
  * Needless to say, you become friends.
  * Steve tells you about his hopes of joining the Army, of how he was tired of sitting around doing nothing when everyone was out there making a difference including his best pal, Bucky Barnes.
  * Yeah, he told you about him ~~he never shuts up~~
  * You were intrigued, more for the whole “Til the end of the line” James rather than the “Panty-dropping, million dollar smile” James (Lillian Foster  was a damn loud talker in class)
  * Yes, you’ve heard about the neighborhood Casanova before, but frankly, you just weren't interested.
  * Until now.
  * It’s a warm Summer’s day when the inevitable happened.
  * Steve had packed everything up and was on a rush to get out of art class  because it was Bucky’s sister’s birthday that day and they wanted to throw her a little party.
  * He was so quick to leave the guy forgot the piece he was working on.
  * By the way, the assignment was a portrait of your partner.
  * Aka you.
  * You quickly went after him with the portrait and just about screamed his name when you saw he was already being dragged off by some tall, lean, clearly well-muscled guy ~~if that uniform was any indicator cause like damn-~~ who had his arm around his shoulder.
  * Thankfully, you catch his attention.
  * As well as his friend’s.
  * They both stopped in their step while you jogged up to catch up to them, and with a wide smile you waved the portrait in his your hand,
  * “You forgot this.”
  * “Oh Geez, (Y/n) I didn’t notice I left it behind. I’m sorry you had to come out here to catch up to us-”
  * “Well, I’m not.”
  * To say that it got immensely quiet as you two stared at a starry-eyed Bucky is an understatement. 
  * It got even worse when his cheeks turned _uncomfortably_ red.
  * “I uh, I said that out loud didn’t I?”
  * From that day on, the ladykiller Bucky Barnes was brought to his knees.
  * “Come on, Stevie. Gimme something. Her name! Her last name! Aw hell, her favorite color? Sports team? Does a girl like that even like sports-”
  * “She loves the Dodgers.”
  * “M’ gonna marry that girl, Steve.”
  * “Buck-”
  * “Gonna marry the absolute hell outta her.”
  * After the begging and whining, yes that’s right, whining-
  * Steve gives him a name.
  * Bucky also hangs around the art class a lot more now.
  * “You know what the real art is, (y/n)? You-”
  * “Barnes, you don’t even go here.”
  * After countless pick-up lines, which Steve had reprimanded him about because seriously? _roses are red, my name is Bucky, will you do me the honor and let me get lucky?_
  * “It’s a joke, Steve. Gal’s like a guy with a sense of humor.”
  * “Right. That’s why she stood there and stared at you for a solid five minutes.”
  * Finally, you agree to a date.
  * He takes you dancing.
  * You have a great time, laughing and smiling and by the end of it all with your arm looped with his, he walks you home and you don’t hesitate to lay one on his cheek.
  * And _God_ , when you have your first official kiss on the lips a few weeks after, Bucky swears he’s died and gone to heaven.
  * Cause “darlin those sweet red lips of yours just put me in my grave and I couldnt have gone a better way”.
  * You meet his family.
  * When I say Bucky is over the moon at the fact his family loves you, its really not exaggerated.
  * “I’m afraid it’s a done deal now, doll. It’s gonna be me an’ you til the end of the line.”
  * ~~“I’m telling Steve you said that.”~~
  * Steve is at the point where he's not sure if his name is Steve or if its actually (y/n) because the boy _just won't stop talking about you_.
  * “Did you know (y/n) is allergic to this? Did you know she likes that? Hey, did (y/n) ever tell you-”
  * “Yes, Buck. I know she’s allergic to this. I know she likes that. No she hasn't told me about that but _you did_. Six times. _Yesterday_.”
  * The night before Bucky has to leave, is the night you two sleep together.
  * Yeah.
  * Exactly like that.
  * _Sleep together._
  * As in S E X 
  * And it’s as sweet and gentle, and full of love as you’d expect.
  * ~~For the first round.~~
  * ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
  * When he gets on the train platform to leave, you watch him hug and kiss his ma and sister and then you watch him share one hard hug with Steve and finally its your turn.
  * He gives you that smile.
  * _That_ smile.
  * The smile that says _I love you so much it hurts._
  * The smile that says _God, I wish I could stay behind with you._
  * The smile that says the painfully honest _I’m not sure if I’ll come back but you better believe I’ll try every thing I can to make sure I do._
  * And then he hugs you, and you pretend you don’t feel his shaking, and you whisper so tenderly in his ear that _I’ll wait for you, solider_  with the ring he had given you the night before around your ring finger under you glove because you both decided not to tell anyone just yet.
  * And then he kisses you.
  * And God, does he kiss you.
  * A kiss so heated but still not enough.
  * And then he gets on the train.
  * Soon after you send letters.
  * Steve joins the army.
  * Captain America was created.
  * You still send letters.
  * Bucky stops replying after the fifth one. 
  * Captain America dies in a plane crash.
  * Peggy Carter comes by with a box of Bucky’s things, letters he’d written but never got to send and all it takes was that mask of a blank look on her face for you to know.
  * She’s ready to say something but the gleam of your ring catches her eyes and for a split second she can’t hide the surprise, the flicker of sorrow before she swallows and says,
  * “Steve never mentioned that.”
  * You don’t have to ask what she’s referring to.
  * “It was a surprise.”
  * Another beat of silence goes by and suddenly you have a hard time seeing through your tears,
  * “How?”
  * “He fell off a train.”
  * She leaves shortly after.
  * You wait.
  * And wait.
  * And you still wait.
  * With the ring around your finger, you wait.
  * You wait even when your skin gets wrinkly.
  * You wait even as your hair grows grey.
  * You wait as one by one, your family members disappear around you.
  * You wait until you’re sitting there in a nursing home staring out the window and watching Brooklyn flash by your eyes.
  * And suddenly, you meet a young man with bright blue eyes and golden hair that looks awfully similar to the scrawny, big-hearted art partner you once had.
  * And you can’t miss the small, shy smile on his face.
  * And then he moves back and you see a tall, lean, well-muscled brunette _if the black henley he was wearing was an indicator_ with hair slicked back like he was still in the 40′s and a face that looked far too familiar to misplace and eyes so blue that you know he's seen through too much and is still remembering too much.
  * He looks at you and god is it painful. Cause he’s in pain, it’s obvious from the face hes making.
  * But you pretend you don’t see his shaking, very much like that day he had left you.
  * You pretend you don’t see the mask cracking and chipping away from his expression.
  * You hold his eyes, those telling, beautiful eyes.
  * You smile.
  * “Took you long enough. Almost got a little tired waiting for you, Soldier.”



**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on my Tumblr too :)


End file.
